1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a server, in particular, to a server rack system.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic block diagram of a conventional server rack. A service network switch 120 and a plurality of servers 110_1 to 110—n are placed inside a rack 100. The servers 110_1 to 110—n each have a service network port. The service network ports are all connected to the service network switch 120. The servers 110_1 to 110—n are connected to the Internet 10 through the service network switch 120. The plurality of servers 110_1 to 110—n and other apparatuses are placed inside the conventional rack. Location of the large plurality of apparatuses including the servers 110_1 to 110—n is performed substantially by manual recording, which is extremely inconvenient and likely to incur mistakes. In respect of a network employing dynamic address allocation, it is very difficult for a conventional rack system to obtain Internet Protocol (IP) addresses and in-rack locations corresponding to the servers 1101 to 110—n. 